TALENT ACT
by Sad-Blue-Eyed-Angel 2010
Summary: You have to read to find out.
1. I could fall in love

SONG lyrics used: I could fall in love (with you) by Selena. RIP.

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA. All rights are left to the wonderful RUMIKO TAKAHASHI.

Please enjoy my story. The will be more to come. I hope to expect at least a couple of reviews before i take time out of my busy schedule to update this story. I am a SENIOR in High school you know (^_^').

Talent act

Dear diary: My name is Kagome. Higurashi that is. I am one of the least popular girls in Tokyo High. The school I go to is for talented students. I got in mostly on scholarship. I live in the Co-ed dorms, my room is next to the hunk of the school. Inuyasha Takashi. Gladly though his fan club is in the other dorms, the girls dorms. Ha, I would NEVER be caught dead there. I am a singer, and model. I got in because it so happens that Inuyasha's mother had seen me posing for my art class. The scene had included me to go stand in the snow in a silver dress barefoot in front of a waterfall. She had walked by and saw me and heard me humming and scheduled me to have a meeting with my guidance counselor, parents, school and the dean of the talent school.

The dean thought that i had potential. so she sent me an application to the school and a scholarship application. I got in as soon as the dean reviewed my forms. Kikyo Undabye though was furious because when she found out that i was getting the only room available, next to her "Inu-bunny" *gag* she made sure to ruin my friendships by claiming that i was a snob, and that i was trying to ruin their careers. Yeah right. As if...

KNOCK...KNOCK

"Hey it is time for our voice lesson on stage".said a low voice on the other side of the door.

"Okay Miro." Kagome said

My lovable cousin and best friend Miroku Shoen. Same age as me but is a horrible singer, so he sticks to piano. He still takes voice lessons, but not nearly as many as me. Room mate to Inuyasha.

The talent show takes place next week. After my voice lessons I have to go to the campus tailor to see what material he picked out for my performance outfit. Then get it fitted and go get my shoes.

Okay Kagome now lets try doing some vocal warm ups. Deep breath...hold it for 20 seconds. Let it out in a hissing motion. Put your finger in front of your mouth like you are telling a child to Shh. Okay stretch...touch your knuckles to the ground without bending your knees. Okay now say HEEEE in a high pitch tone. Good Kagome excellent. Lets sing a couple of verses then stretch our necks. Good now bounce on the balls of your feet and go aaahhh and hold that note for as long as you can... perfect.

That practice lasted for about an hour.

"Okay Kagome I think that is enough for today. Drink plenty of water. and rest up. Next week is the big week huh?" said my director as everyone calls him Uncle Myoga

"Yeah I think i will do okay." said Kagome

"Okay you will do absolutely wonderfully." said Uncle Myoga.

"Whatever you say." chuckeled Kagome as she ran to the stage doors to retrieve Miroku and go to see the tailor.

Walking up the steps Miroku started shaking. I wonder if Chiyaka is here.

Chiyaka was the father of Sango, one of the popular students at the school. Miroku was crazy about her, but being related to me he lost hope of ever dating her. Opening the door to the studio a VERY flamboyantly dressed man came from the back. He is actually very straight but LOVES fashion and thought he needed to look flamboyent in order to be one of those top fashionistas.

He actually reminds me a lot of my own father. Except the flamboyant outfits. My dad used to wear mostly baggy, saggy, dark,dank clothes. My father had been beaten as a child and hated himself. He took a drug overdose when i was thirteen years old. He is in a coma and has been since he attempted suicide, that is why I couldn't get into the school without the help of a scholarship.

Chiyaka pulled out material that was silver and pink. He pulled out his sketch book and showed the drawings he made. They were knee length with a one sided shoulder strap. It zipped in the back, and with a sweetheart v in the front to show off her cleavage but not in a skanky way. Kagome loved the design. His wife came out with the shoes, they were stiletto that were white and an open toe.

Kagome got the outfit three days before the performance. She was going to wear her hair down with a slight curl. Little make-up because Miroku said she was pretty with out a whole bunch of make up on. She and Miroku recorded the track on a CD so she could sing with the melody.

The day of the performance Kagome was running around trying to get ready. She was the encore of the talent show. She was trying to look really presentable to her audience because it was going to mostly be filled to the brim with talent agents. She was hoping that her and Miroku would get spotted. She could really use the money to help with the medical bills for her father.

Kagome was warming her vocals backstage, Her mom was here and her baby brother. He was looking a little fussy this evening. She was holding her microphone not wearing a headset. She was getting really nervous. When her name was called, she walked towards the stage. The song started and she sang softly.

I could lose my heart tonight,  
If you don't turn and walk away  
Cause the way I feel I might  
Lose control and let you stay  
Cause I could take you in my arms,  
And never let go  
I could fall in love with you  
I could fall in love with you

Souta, Kagome's baby brother calmed down when he heard his big sister sing.

I could only wonder how  
Touching you would make you feel  
But if I take that chance right now,  
Tomorrow will you want me still?  
(baby will you want me? )  
So I should keep this to myself,  
And never let you know  
I could fall in love with you  
(I could fall in love with you)  
I could fall in love with you  
Everyone in the audience started to sway with her song. Her mother was dabbing her tears from her eyes.

And I know its not right,  
And I guess I should try  
To do what I should do  
But I could fall in love,  
Fall in love, with you  
I could fall in love with you

Siempre estoy soando en ti  
Besando mis labios, acariciando mi piel  
Abrazandome, con ansias locas  
Imaginando que me amas  
Como yo podra amar a ti  
**translation:**  
I'm always dreaming of you  
Kissing my lips, caressing my skin  
Hugging me with crazy longings  
Imagining that you love me  
The way that I could love you)

So I should keep this to myself,  
And never let you know  
I could fall in love with you  
I could fall in love with you  
I could fall in love, (fall in love)  
I could fall in love, (fall in love) with you  
I could fall in love with you.

When she finished her song everyone stood to applaud her. She had been amazing, She looked stunning. Kagome's mother wished that Kagome's father was awake to see her performance. He would have loved it. Souta was lulled to sleep with his sister singing. She sang to him over the phone to get him to go to sleep when he wouldn't do it for her.

Everyone was in awe at the fact that Kagome had been able to sing that rift in Spanish so fluently. Inuyasha was sitting in the audience stunned into silence. When he had heard singing coming from the room next to his he had assumed that she had been playing a CD, but that had been her singing. He felt that song had in a way been directed at him. He had always found her attractive. He was glad she got the room next to his, because frankly he despised Kikyo and her fan club. They drove him up the walls. Kikyo had been trying to get the room next to his for what a year? a year and a half and her aunt who is the dean said no. THANK KAMI!


	2. Somebody please save me

Kagome went to her dorm after the performance, she had taken off her shoes and carried them in her hand. She fished the key to her room out of her bra and went to unlock it when a pair of arms encircled her waist. Her breath caught, when someone shoved her against the door. The key turned in the lock and the door swung open. Kagome fell to the floor and hands started to pull at her clothing. Kagome protested and saw Naraku. Naraku was such a creep. His dorm was in the boys dorm. He covered her mouth and whispered in her ear.

"Don't scream. Oh so sexy. Why can't you try me out? I can loosen you up. Oh baby come on. Feel what you do to me. Ohhh." moaned Naraku.

Kagome had tears in her eyes. Naraku pulled a rope from his back pocket. Drug kagome by her hair to the bed. Picking her up he threw her against the bed. Kagome hit her head on the nightstand and blacked minutes later Kagome woke up with duct tape around her mouth. She had a knife to her throat and had Naraku going to town on himself.

Kagome felt him come all over her stomach and she realized her dress and under clothing were torn up on the floor. Kagome layed there with her legs tied to the bed post. and arms tied to the top of the bed frame. Naraku started to rub her breasts and got another hard on. Kagome whimpered as Naraku inserted a finger into her opening. He rammed a finger hard into her core. Kagome started to cry. Kagome felt his claws cutting her insides. He climbed up onto Kagome and started to hump her. He had not gone in yet but was waiting. Kagome started to sob. Naraku slid his hard on into her. She cried when he filled her to the hilt.

Kagome felt her hymen tear and her whole body was racked with sobs. Naraku savaged her whole body. He came and shot his seed into her core. Then he pulled out and crawled up furthur. Sitting on Kagome's chest he ripped the tape off her mouth and rammed his rod into her mouth. He grabbed her hair and held her head to his nether regions and made her blow and suck. Then he would ram his length into her mouth. As soon as she gagged he shot his seed into her mouth and said

"Swallow my warmth and I will pull out. If you don't I will screw your mouth, bang your ass and fuck your pussy. Kagome attempted to swallow but she couldn't because of his length shoved in her throat. So Naraku rammed into her mouth. Shot his seed and pulled out and rammed into her core. Shot his seed and pulled out and banged into her ass. After shooting his seed he got up dressed and left. Kagome laid there with tears rolling down her cheeks. She was sore. Felt violated, and wanted more than anything to go crawl under a rock and die.

"Hey Inuyasha would you go over and invite Kagome over? She can eat dinner with us tonight." suggested Miroku.

"Okay. I will be right back..."said Inuyasha

Inuyasha walked over and found Kagome's door cracked open. He heard whimpering and stifled sobs. He pushed the door open gently. There he saw Kagome laying on her bed in the state she was in. He ran to her and untied the ropes. He looked between her legs and saw a puddle of blood. He turned his back and ran to the kitchen. Gagging, Inuyasha threw up in the sink. After catching his breath he turned the water on and cleaned the then turned and saw Kagome curled up in a ball. He recognised that position. The fetal position, he knew he had to tell Miroku.

Inuyasha took off his shirt and wrapped Kagome's shoulders in it. He then picked up Kagome and carried her to his and Miroku's room. Shouldering the door open he yelled for Miroku to start running bath water. Miroku was walking to the bathroom when he saw Kagome naked in Inuyasha's arms. He yelled in shock and ran to his cousin, taking Kagome from Inuyasha. Inuyasha turned on the water and ran it not too hot and not too cold. Miroku gently put kagome in the tub and Inuyasha grabbed his favorite loofah...the one his mom had given him for his ninth birthday. Inuyasha started to wash her back and Miroku objected.

"I will wash her Inuyasha. I need you to call your mom and have her run you into town to go get some medicine so she won't conceive that bastard's child. Kagome can you tell me...who did this to you?"

Kagome just stared at the wall in front of her. Her mouth a thin line. Her lower lip trembled. She retreated into the back of her mind. Inuyasha grabbed a towel and wrapped Kagome in it. Picking her up her carried her to his bed. He grabbed a long t-shirt and slipped it over Kagome's naked just sat there and looked at Inuyasha with a listless look. Inuyasha opened a can of broth and heated it up and spoon fed Kagome. After she finished it she sat there and her face became green. Inuyasha grabbed the waist basket and held it under Kagome's mouth as the contents emptied out of her stomach. Inuyasha rubbed her back and whispered that it was okay. He then noticed the bile dribble on her chin was not bile but ejaculation.

"Miroku come in here.I need to talk to you." Inuyasha motioned from the kitchen.

"What Inuyasha?"


End file.
